


Light of Life

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: Spideypool [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Implied Wade Wilson/Death, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's woken up for college... but something isn't quite right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Life

The blaring sounds of Iron Maiden filled his room and Peter woke up, Wade's arm loose around his waist. The teen frowned, reaching over to hit the snooze button before he yawned. Taking a moment to register where he was, he smiled and shifted back a little, pressing his back against Wade’s chest before rubbing his cheek against the silk sheets he'd managed to find at Goodwill - the silk felt better on Wade's skin and so Peter had spent the extra $12. He had meant to spend it on a cheap textbook for college, but honestly, he didn’t care if it meant Wade was happy.  
  
Wade had acted upset at the gesture, telling Peter that he needed to focus on his schooling, but Peter had been able to tell that Wade was over the moon. The first night they curled up in the smooth sheets together, Wade fell asleep with ease, not having to roll around to find a position where the previously rough sheets rubbed on his sore skin.  
  
Peter rolled a little bit, looking over his shoulder at Wade; still sleeping soundly, peacefully tucked away into whichever dream his subconscious had given him. The teen took a moment to appreciate just how peaceful Wade looked – it wasn’t often he got to see Wade without an expression of pain marring his perfect features.  
  
Peter jumped when his phone alarm started ringing again and his hand darted out to turn it off completely.  
  
As the teenager rolled back over, he frowned to watch Wade move, seeming to sag onto his back; his movements unlike that of an old rag doll.  
  
An uneasy feeling settled in Peter’s stomach and he slowly pressed his hand to Wade’s chest to shake him awake – only to freeze in alarm when he felt how cold the man’s skin was.  
  
“Wade?!”  
  
Peter shook him, hard; panic beginning to settle in his stomach, the feeling of dread and despair filling him when realised he couldn't feel Wade's heart beating.   
  
Frantically, he pulled Wade to the floor, desperately trying CPR.  
  
“AUNT MAY! MAY, PLEASE!”  
  
Peter was hit with the sickening realisation that Aunt May was at work; he and Wade were alone in the apartment. His hand reached to the side, web shooting out of the web slinger he had forgotten to take off the night before, his phone smacking into his hand.  
  
He’d dialled 9 before he realised in horror that the hospitals didn’t treat mutants after Erik Lehnsherr’s attack on the USA.

No.  
  
No, none of this made sense at all – Wade’s healing factor should have worked the moment his heart stopped, the moment his lungs stopped expanded. Nothing made sense-  
  
Wade had been experimenting with his healing factor; he’d told Peter many times before that he wanted it to leave; that there was someone waiting for him when he died; someone that Wade loved.  
  
Peter hadn’t known if he meant it romantically or platonically, but he hadn’t taken any heed to it before.  
  
Tears welled up in Peter's eye and rolled down his cheeks. Slowly, he reached down, pressing his lips to Wade's scarred ones, savouring the feeling.  
  
"I guess you finally did it... I hope you’re happy with them, Wade... I hope you get everything you ever wanted...”


End file.
